1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved vibrating massager, and more particularly, the improved vibrating massager which has various vibrating modes and memory program.
2. Description of Related Art
With the evolution of the times, people become much busier in working or studying. After every daily work, people are too tired to do exercise, alternatively they do the static activity in their free time. Because of the lack of exercise, people get muscular aches easily. For soothing muscular aches, vibrating massager is generally used by people. However, there are many kinds of vibrating massager, and most of them have following three shortcomings in using and manufacturing:                1. For adjusting the vibrating mode easily, the switch of vibrating massager is usually rotary switch which causes the increasing of the cost of manufacturing, volume and weight. If alternating the rotary switch with a small-size button switch, it also makes user to press the button many times to adjust the vibrating mode, and it might cause decreasing of the using life of the button switch.        2. To avoid the short circuit, a plastic pad is configured on the wall of accommodating space to separate the conductive strip from the battery. However it's inconvenient that the plastic pad easily drops out, and user must reloads it before using.        3. It's inconvenient for user to replace the battery of the kind of small-size vibrating massager.        
Accordingly, in view of the conventional vibrating massager having shortcomings and drawbacks, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided an improved vibrating massager.